cartooncrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Nicktoons and cartoon network untie
Nicktoons and Cartoon Network unite is the single player, story mode in cartoon network vs Nickelodeon . It is a work in progress currently . Narrator: isn't it a great day in the TV universe? where man watch yellow little sponges and pink starfishes go on crazy adventures. where three little girls beat up an evil monkey that's going to take over the city .yes it was a good life for all the cartoon characters. ohh it's him. See that robotic flying eyeball with arms ?that the eye must cancel and he'll do anything in his path to his destroy TV universe. and I want to know where show he's going to. Is the SpongeBob dimension does that mean SpongeBob will begin canceled let's just find out SpongeBob: I'm ready for work. wonder why Squidward's house is on fire? Patrick: hey SpongeBob what are you doing? SpongeBob :Hey Patrick I was going to work but I know Squidward's house is on fire . Eye must cancel :yeah you do see that! SpongeBob: who are you ? Eye must cancel :Who Am I I am the destroyer of cartoons. SpongeBob: gasp you are the one that I canceled the goofy goober show? Eye must cancel :No even worse you! Patrick: Run! eye must cancel: I don't think so SpongeBob and Patrick :Ahhhhhh someone help! Sandy :you let go of my friends or else! Eye must cancel: or else what little squirrel? Karate chop SpongeBob: thanks Sandy. now lets get out of here hey look a portal to another dimension let's go through there. Sandy :why ? SpongeBob :Because it sounds like they need us . 30 seconds of being chasing by later SpongeBob :Where are we ? Blossom: Most importantly what are we going to do SpongeBob: Who are you ? Blossom: Where the Powerpuff Girls were from a different dimension dimension in danger and also we brought some of your friends as well as some of ours SpongeBob: Jimmy Timmy your okay Timmy: of course we are me and some other heroes have united with us! Lincoln and Harvey: what's up? jinks! Bubbles: Okay I hope we're done with that now let's meet our heroes Buttercup: This is fin, Jake ,Mordecai, Rigby, Gumball, and Steven . Gumball :What up Steven :well since we got that over with let's talk about our plan how we're going to defeat the eye must cancel. Gumball :Don't worry so much all we are just gonna blow him up right? Jimmy: Well not really you see I have a plan if we can banish into another dimension we can save the cartoon universe! Blossom: That's a great idea Jimmy ! SpongeBob: Well what are we waiting for for? Let's save bikini bottom! After 10 cartoon worlds Lincoln :We're almost done. right ? Rigby :Well not really we have to banish that robot wait what was the name again the eye what Harvey: the I must cancel? Rigby: yeah thanks for reminding me Harvey ! Harvey :and no problem that's what I do. not really. Steven: how are you gonna get past the robot guards? SpongeBob :The same way how we used to Steven ! Fin: looks like trouble over here! Blossom: let's take them down ! SpongeBob: agreed ! After 10 minutes of going through a evil layer and defeating evil robotic guards. Eye must cancel: I knew you were coming here now you just sealed your own doom SpongeBob: Bring it on baby bot 2000 After five minutes of a battle Eye must cancel :curse you I will get my revenge one day one day cartoon heroes SpongeBob: we'r cartoon characters ? Everyone: Hahahaha!!! Sponge bob :Hey everyone let's have a party at my house Everyone: yeah After one party later Crash Blossom: What was that ? SpongeBob: Let's go to get out guys! Blossom: Dexter ? SpongeBob: zim ? Dexter: we need your help . To be continued